(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices on step ladders or the like for engaging and/or holding a paint bucket and providing an elevated safety handle for the convenience of the user of the step ladder.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 96,495, 2,162,022, 2,834,526 and 2,907,541. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 96,495 comprises merely a vertically standing post with a hook adjacent its uppermost end. No means selectively engagable with a paint bucket is disclosed as in the case of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,022 shows a post adjustably clamped to one of the rails of a ladder and carrying a platform and a hook, both of which are adjustable relative thereto, there is no comparable construction in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,526 shows a vertically adjustable telescopically arranged post for a ladder with a cross arm at the top including a hook. No comparable structure is found in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,541 shows a vertical past attached to the rail of a step ladder and having a wire clip slidably engaging the past and arranged so that tilting the clip will secure it in adjusted position to the post where it may be used to support the bail of a bucket. There is no comparable slidable friction clip in the present invention.
The present invention detachably mounts a vertical post on the top step or platform of a step ladder and provides a vertically movable clamping member thereon as well as a safety handle for the step ladder.